Possession
by Rkox
Summary: Randy Orton had John Cena & he sure as hell isn't going to let him slip away now. He was his. SLASH. M/M. Warnings inside. Squeal to Insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Possession**

**Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton.**

**Rating: NC 17.**

**Warnings : Some bad language and gay sex.**

**Summary : Randy Orton is not going to let John Cena out of his grasp. He belongs to him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the wwe superstars mentioned.**

**Author's Note : I'm still learning, but reviews are always welcome.**

_**Special Thanks too :**_  
><em><strong>Vienna09 - She is now like a sister to me. I love her to death :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning to my alarm going off, I groaned reaching for it. Only to find a smooth hard surface under my hand, and then a soft moan. I could feel the smirk on my face grow.<p>

"My, My John. We need to stop meeting like this" I never removed my hand from his chest, though the beeping stopped so I assumed John turned it off.

"You need to remember where you're own bed is in future" He stretched, under me arching his back and I had to bite my lip to hold back a groan, remembering how easy it was to make him do that last night.

"My bed is where ever the fuck I pass out, If you're so bothered, feel free to sleep on the free bed next time"

"Fuck off this is my bed" He sounded so childish & I knew the way his features would contort in defiance, "And who said there will be a next time?" My eyes snapped open as i tried not to let panic set in.

"John please, your hooked. Deal with it" I stretched in what I hoped was my usual cocky manor, but truth was he had me so off my game these days I didn't even know what day it was.

I had hoped, dreamed and wanked over the idea of ever bedding Cena, making sure I was the one to room with him. Always, to make sure no one else ever got the fucking chance.  
>&amp; now I had it, I was not, letting someone else take it away from me.<p>

It was better than my imagination had ever given him credit for. I mean I fucking bottomed last night. Fuck, the last time I bottomed was Hunter, and that was a long time ago, before he became obsessed with Shawn & married into the business.

I bit my lip, walking towards the bathroom. I took one glance at the dresser and groaned. Reliving the very moment he entered me. I shook my head jumping in for a cold shower, to avoid any mishaps.

"Randy?" My jaw clenched at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do with my stuff?"

"When?"

"Last night, you picked up my suitcase and moved it, I can't see it anywhere?"

"In the cupboard"

"How is that possible? You were not out of me long enough?" I swear to God if he doesn't shut that angel like voice up, I am going to walk out there & ram my dick down his throat & do it for him. I took a deep breath.

"It is in the cupboard" I stated again, shutting the water off. I grabbed a towel, the smallest that I could find & walked out into the main room.

I know I shouldn't fuck with him like this, more so when he was still pretty convinced he was straight, but I loved nothing more than feeling him burn holes into me before my morning coffee. I held back a smirk, plastering a blank expression onto my face.

Before long I heard the bathroom door slam close, dropping the towel I walked over to the bathroom door just intime to hear what I needed to kick start my day.

"Fucksake John, get a grip" his voice was low harsh & demanding of himself, I walked back to my bed smiling.

"Music to my ears John, music to my fucking ears"

"Randy!" I turned, almost choking on my tongue when I realized who it was. Hunter.

"Yeah?" I was confused, we only ever spoke when we had matches & these days they we're non existent.

"Hows things?" He asked sitting down at the table I was at.

"Dandy" I rolled my eyes picking up my coffee. There had to be a reason he was here, there always was.

"So when did you and Cena start fucking" I chocked on my coffee and it burned all they way down my throat,

"Excuse me?" I asked still coughing.

"Oh come off it, you're both walking like you've had sticks up your asses all night" His eyes glinted and I shook my head.

"If Cena has swung our way, it's not been with me or in our room" I shrugged, I remembered a time when I couldn't lie to him. His gaze along would make me undone, but now nothing. It surprised me, though it was almost 10 years ago, "Not that I'd mind a piece of that, but" I shrugged it off casually.

He eyed me, trying to read me. I ignored is cool graze, something I once lived for, "Huh" He shrugged, "Maybe it's not Cena then, but you're obviously fucking someone" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You use singular nouns H, Someone? One? Really? That's all you think of me? One?" I scoffed.  
>Yes, only one. His names John Cena &amp; if you dare go near him I'll break you're legs.<p>

"But you bottomed, you have not bottomed in a long time" Our gaze met and we both knew we where reliving heated moments in shower rooms & long dirty nights in motels. I shook my head,

"So I may have found someone who was willing to take control for a while, maybe I missed it" He scoffed.

"Try as hard as you want kid, you'll never replace me" I laughed, honestly. HHH might have known what he was doing & drove me wild every single night. But nothing, had ever had me going as much as John had last night.

"I truely beg to differ & hey why would I need you when I can have a mirror and my hand" I tried to laugh it off before he asked any more questions.

He laughed at my joke, "Knew there was a reason you reminded me of Shawn" His eyes sparkled whenever he mentioned his name, his soul reason for living & like the rest of us. He had to hide it, for the love of his career. I shook my head,

"I'll take the compliment, but I highly doubt I've reached wrinkle central yet" I joked and he laughed with me.

"That's my boy you're talking about Orton, be careful" I nodded draining the rest of my coffee. Moments like this, with H or Shawn or now even Cena. Where I could just be honest, it was nice. It was easy, its why i enjoyed being around John so much, he never judged me not once when I told him I liked dick a little more.

I had the sudden urge to turn around, and that could only ever mean one thing. John Cena had just entered the room. I shifted in my seat, but didn't turn. Hunter knew me well, more so when it came to undercover flings & if I wanted to keep John's new obsession a secret. I couldn't look at him, or even so much as acknowledge he was in the room.

"Talk of the devil" Hunter smirked and I raised a brow, still surprised at how little he knew me these days. He nodded his head towards Cena, who in return was now looking directly at me. I turned back on my seat.

"I don't see the 'I've just been done in' walk" I shrugged, Hunter then did too.

"Can't blame a guy for wondering" He added standing.

"Hey!" I held up my hands in defense, "Its not been for a lack of trying trust me" he laughed again, before grabbing his bottle and leaving me.

I waited until I knew H would be gone before chancing another glance around at John, who was now sitting with Mike & Kevin laughing lightly. A troubled look on his face.

I chucked my bag in the corner, flopping onto my bed. It felt more roomy than it had last night. I liked having John beside me. I smiled at the thought.

The door opened and I raised my head, obviously it was John but another look at him wont kill me, and if it does I will die a happy, happy man. He threw his bag in the corner with such force, glaring at me with just as much.

"Fuck's your problem?" I asked, propping myself up onto my elbows.  
>He didn't reply, just changed quickly, "Hey!" I demanded, "I asked you a question" He threw another detesting look in my direction, pulling on some slacks, which looked to good on him to be legal, and started to pull off his top. I gulped as I watched his back muscles move together, I could faintly see a small bite mark just under one of his shoulder blades from last night &amp; a trickle of excitement ran down my spine into my groin. I tried to ignore it standing.<p>

"Hello?" I asked placing a hand on the small of his bare back.

He rounded on me so quickly, I failed to move my hand, which was now resting peacefully on the top of his groin. I smirked lightly at him, "Well if you wanted me that bad Cena all you had to do was ask-" He pushed me forcefully away from him and a notable hiss left my mouth.

"Why'd you do it?" he demanded.

I was lost, & I'm pretty sure he could see that on my face. As he groaned in frustration, "I've done a lot od things, wanna help me out here, champ?" A small smile flashed along his features as he thought about the belt that was now in a bag in the corner of his side of the room.

"You told HHH about us" He pointed a finger at me, taking two steps towards me. I scoffed,

"I done nothing of the sort" I defended.

"So why when I walked in today, did both of you stare me out like some fucking - ARUGH! It was the one thing I asked you not to do Randy!" He roared, I don't know if I was more turned on, or scared of him at this point.

"I fucking didn't!" I shouted starting to get a little pissed off with his fucking assumptions.

"Really, so why did you guys look over at me then?"

"Look you don't understand what it's like between me & him. Even now" I tried to explain it, when we where together. He controlled me, and not even in a bad way, but a way I loved. The way John did last night, he just knows everything about me.

"You're still fucking him?" John looked like he was ready to snap me in a half, and I got an odd kick out of knowing he didn't want me with anyone else.

"No!"

"Good because" he breathed for a minute, "he's with the boss's daughter, that's career suicide man" I shook my head still laughing lightly, knowing full well he didn't care at all about my career.

"Him & Shawn get away with it fine if you ask me"

"That still freaks me out just a bit" He shook his head trying to deny it,

"They're fantastic to watch while you're tied up to a chair for desert" John's eyes closed a shiver running over his whole body, as images ovbiously floated along his mind.

"Stop changing the subject, why where you two looking at me and talking"

"This is hard & weird to explain. HHH he knows me, very well. Inside and out" his jaw clenched and I bit my lip, "He's the only guy besides you. I ever bottomed too" A grin spread across John face, that I'm not even sure he noticed, "He can tell by the way, I walk, when I have bottomed though. He used to get off on seeing me like that, ovbiosuly he hasn't seen it in over what 8 years? So too see me limping through work today was to say the least surprising to him" John nodded.

"So you told him?" He asked through gritted teeth, obviously still angry.

"Will you fuck up and let me finish?" I demanded. He nodded.

"He also noticed you where, walking funny" his eyes widened, "He put two & two together & came up with the right answer"

"Fuck!"

"I denied it" A look of relief flashed across his face before one of disappointment, "Told him that you had not yet swung our way, told him I was fucking several people and changed the subject o his beloved one"

"Steph?" he asked hopeful.

"Shawn" I smirked.

After a minutes silence, he looked me straight in the eye, "So. Did he believe you?"

"Surprisingly yeah, and trust me I could never lie to him, so be thankful" We both knew that was not the words I went to use, it was feel loved. I swallowed.

"Sorry" John muttered before turning to go away, I grabbed his arm out of pure instinct & nothing else, pulling him towards me.

Both our breathing hitched, his baby blue eyes bored into mine. His lips had curled up just enough to show of those dimples. His arms where flexing lighting under my touch, as goosebumps ran over him. his bare chest could be carved out of stone, every last line over the last few weeks I had burned into memory, knowing everyone one of them before I seen them. I pulled him slightly closer, laying one hand on his hip, the other on his waist.

"God you're perfect" I muttered, shock flashed his face before he leaned up & kissed me.

This was different from any other kiss we had ever shared, it was slow and held real emotion, rather than just frustration & lust.

We got rid of that last night, now we where just left with what has always been there. Raw emotions, needing to be dealt with.

I walked him backwards, lowering him onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, I moved from his mouth to his jaw, to the sweet spot under his ear, down him neck & latched onto his collarbone. I parted his legs with one of mine.

"God, Randy" he let out lowly. shivering. I loved everything about seeing him like this. The smell of his arousal, the taste of his skin, they way his eyes would roll back into his head, the way my name sounded on his tongue. Everything.

"Undress" I stated quietly, standing grabbing my bag. Retrieving the ever emptying bottle of lube from my bag. I pulled everything off me quickly, returning to my position on him. I licked down the panes of his body, groaning lightly at his taste, and how he panted making his stomach raise and fall.

I bit so lightly into his hip, taking small bits all along the should be boxer line, loving the plea's falling from his mouth. Kissing down his left leg, I started biting the insides, he spread his legs for me willingly. God the smell alone was enough to make me drown in arousal. I dipped my head onto him, taking as much of him in my mouth as i humanly could.

"unhf!" he always tried to told back any sounds, which just made it so much sweeter. Precome leaked into my mouth, and I ran my tongue over his head, poking into the slit. I got a sweet groan from that, I glanced up at him, his eyes had started to roll and I felt a surge hit my groin like nothing else on this planet could.

I started to bob my head slowly and hard, his back starting to arch every time I got a little further down.

"Randy, stop. Im gonna" I never stopped though, I wanted him to come. I wanted him to come several times tonight & if I got my way, which with John I usually did, then he would. I quickened my movements, sliding my teeth over the head, sucking him off with everything I could. My jaw starting to tighten from the efforts.

"RANDY, FUCK!" His whole body twitched, his hands grabbed the back of my head making sure I wouldn't move, like I would? I lived to see him like this. I slid my hands under him, holding his firmly by the ass cheeks. He exploded into me, words that weren't even real rolling off his tongue, and I drank him down like I'd never tasted anything like it before, and truth be told I hadn't. His taste was so unique to him, just like everything else about him.

Once he came down, I shifted my weight, lifting his legs to get a better view of his asshole. I licked it, loving feeling his ass tighten in an automatic defense, I circled it lightly, the taste of his come still lingering on my tongue. I then dove my tongue straight inside him. I knew this was new to him, but I wanted. No I needed to be the one to show him everything, I needed him to know how long I'd waited and wanted this to happen. He needed too know.

Once he was lose enough, I slipped one finger in him. Sitting back up to see his face, his beautiful, sainthood face, change. I found his spot, and I touched it lightly, once, twice three times, "Randy you need to stop teasing me" he begged, his eyes meeting mine. I shivered. His gaze alone had me ready to shoot all over the bed sheets. I gulped.

"Want do you want John?" I asked quietly. A small blush reached his face as he realized he was going to have to ask for it.

"I want you" he stopped. I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face, "All of you. Always" he bit his lip, scared he'd said to much. I lunged forward attacking his mouth.

"Always?" I asked. He nodded. I felt like someone had just thrown cold water over me, like the world has stopped completely. I just sat with a finger still up his ass and a stupid grin all over my face.

"But right now, I'd really like you to fuck me" he groaned grinding against, my finger trying for something. Anything.

I snapped out of it, pulled my finger from him. I poured a nice amount of Lube onto myself & around his opening. I smiled down at him, as I positioned myself in line with him. I pushed in, not sure if I would ever get used to the tightness of his hole. More so when it had barely been prepared. Once inside I stopped waiting for him to be ready. I held his hips, knuckles drawing white in my aid to not buck into him.

After a few short moments, he rocked against me. I kept the same pace I had while I was giving him head, slow and hard. Getting the job done, but not so quickly I can't remember it properly in the morning. John's dick started twitching back to life against his stomach as his moans got louder with each thrust.

"There, Randy! Fuck, yes" I was addicted to the way that sounded falling from his mouth.  
>His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and I bucked harder than necessary, causing him to wail out. I had to hear that sound again, so I didn't stop. I just started hammering into him with everything I had.<p>

Somewhere along the lines, our moans became tangled in the air & I couldn't tell what was happening anymore.

There was a tangling in my stomach, my eyes where tight shut & every time I hit into him balls deep I was seeing white, one hand was tightly around his hip, another around his cock, beating away & in one single sentence he ruined my whole life.

"Fuck Randy I love you!" My eyes snapped open, and I thrust as far into him as I possibly could, sending threads of come shooting into his ass, as his fell over my hand and chest.

Panting, ears ringing, vision blurred & a god under me. I started to slowly come around. Pulling out of him. I fell onto the bed beside him, both of us far to far gone to even speak yet.

Moments passed & finally my lungs came back to normal & I was able to speak.

"You love me?" I asked bluntly turning my head to look at him. My chest was tight and I was scared any minute now, John Cena was going shatter me into a million pieces.

"Yes" he smiled, "It took me a while to notice it, but I did" I laughed loudly, someone in heaven loves me, because there is no way in hell I deserved this.

"Do you have any idea, what you just done to me?" I asked. I could tell he had thought up some smart ass comment but decided against it & shook his head.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to here you say that?" again he shook his head.

I bit my lip, "A very long time, Cena a long fucking time" I shook my head.

It was silent for another moment before John pipped up, "So where does this leave us?" I turned onto my side facing him.

"That depends" I bit my lip,

"On?" he breathed.

"On how far you're willing to go to make this work. People can't know, it would fuck up our careers" He nodded knowingly, I stroked his face, "We need to lie to the people closest to us, we need to keep up appearance's"

"I don't know if I can handle another today" John admitted openly.

"Today?" I questioned.

"Seeing you with H. I wanted to walk up and punch him, just for existing, just for having you before I did" He blushed biting his lip.

"Well you're supposed to be straight, and I am very openly Bi, we could just stick to flirting with girls" He nodded very quickly.

"I think I'd feel less threatened by Barbie, than Hunter" I chuckled at him, he looked so scarred.

"There's nothing between me & H any more. There was never anything real either. It was just sex" I shrugged.

"I'm more than willing to do it" he smiled, "All of it in fact, and whatever else it takes. I'm in too deep to back out now"

"Thank God" I smiled leaning over and kissing him once lightly.

"So" he smirked, p the now empty lube bottle, "This causes a problem" I smirked shaking my head.

"Why do you think I always have baby oil with me?" John shook his head,

"I don't know to mentally destroy teenage girls all over the world?"

"That too" I agreed, smiling up at him, "I just like the attention, what can I say" I smirked and he shook his head.

"You can tell me I'm yours" My breathing hitched, as I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me.

"You belong to me Cena. Your my possession!" His eyes darkened in a way I never dreamed I would see and I chuckled darkly.

"I think I'm gonna go find that baby oil" he muttered.

"Hmm" I bit my lip as his naked body stood in front of me, "You do that" My hand finding its way to my dick as I started to stroke himself slowly watching John bend over my bag.

_That right there, is all mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I LOVE this pairing more than life it's self. True facts.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Centon.**_

_**Title: Possession 2.0**_

_**Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton.**_

_**Rating: NC 17.**_

_**Warnings : Some bad language and gay sex.**_

_**Summary : John Cena will not let anyone try take Randy from him, even if he was theirs first.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the wwe superstars mentioned.**_

_**Author's Note : I wrote this for Vienna09, who desperately wanted Randy to tell John he loved him too.**_

* * *

><p>A few months had passed, and we where pretty much set into a routine. Get up, showered, coffee, leave for airport, have breakfast in airport. Get to next city, hotel, (sometimes a quicky in the hotel) arena, back to hotel, our time.<p>

We always knew our professional lives would demand so much from us, and truth be told, we had it better off than most of the people who had wife's & kids at home. Every night we got to go home to each other.

But I, John Cena, am greedy, and the more I got of Randy. The more I wanted of him. I knew if I kept doing shit like this, we where gonna get caught, but by God, did it make it that bit more exciting.

"Your a bad man Cena" Randy whispered into my ear, the warm water soothing both our aches from our matches tonight.

"You made me this way" I whispered right back at him, his smirk etched across his face.

"I regret nothing" he kissed me slowly.

The door opened and we both froze, all that stood between us & a career ending moment, was the thin shower curtain, around the cubical shower. Who ever it was only had a quick shower before leaving. We both sighed, slumping against the shower walls.

"We are getting caught this time aren't we" I asked, Randy nodded, smile never leaving his face. He pressed himself against me with such force, he lifted me up higher onto the wall, lining himself up with my already well prepared hole, pushing into me. I bit into his shoulder, trying to hold back as much noise as possible. I had long learned I was a screamer, so when moments like this happened I knew it was down to me, because Randy some how managed to shut himself up.

His hands gripped onto my hips and he drove himself wildly into me. It took all my efforts not to make a sound, the water still pounding down on us. I knew after the head I gave him before this, he wasn't going to hold out, which was a good thing, because any minute now I was sure another person would be coming in to get showered. I moved his hand from my hip to my dick.

Another thing I had long since learned, the only time I ever touched my dick was to hold it up too pee. That was very much Randy's and only he was aloud to touch it & If i dared defy Randy, I would be punished. He started tossing me off, and I bit harder into his shoulder, as he hissed he drove further inside me. The lowest of moans escaped from my mouth and he started to buck uncontrollably. My stomach started to tighten and as he drove home one final time, I spilled all over our chests.

After a few seconds, we both came down and he let go of my hip and me, letting me stand on my own two feet. We kissed slowly.

I felt something cool on my shoulder and as my eyes snapped open I realized randy was washing me down again. I smiled against him.

"Gotta take care of whats mine" He noted and I sighed in sheer contentment. I loved having him there, always ready and willing to take care of me. I loved it.

The water washed over me, washing away the soap that Randy had successfully rubbed all over him.

"Go back to the dressing room, I'll get you back in there" I knew this was only a precaution, but I hated being separated from him, I hated pretending. I knew we had to, I just hated it. I nodded stepping out of the cubical, grabbing my stuff and a towel & opened the locker room back up, surprisingly it was still empty. I shrugged, wiping myself down, quickly pulling on some boxers.

Just as I did the door opened up & I looked up to see who it was, "Hey Cena" Hunter called and I waved at him, turning back to pick up a pair of jeans, pulling them on. The shower room door opened and randy walked out in nothing but a towel & I had to turn my back on both men, as not to stare at him.

"Hey H" Randy greeted, my stomach boiled over. I hated the idea of them even so much as standing in the same room as each other when Randy was so exposed. I pulled some socks out of my bag, slowly putting them on trying to waste time until I could turn back around and not eye Randy up.

"Nasty bite mark you've got there!" Hunter commented. I froze, lucky still having my back to the pair, no one would have noticed.

"What can I say?" Randy's cocky attitude returned and I only now realized that was a fake ego he had. They both laughed,

"Looks fresh though, really fresh"

"Maybe it is" I slowly pulled a top on, not only to bid my time now, but not to draw attention to myself.

"Still up to you're old shower tricks then?" Hunter laughed and again I froze.

Something quickly dawned on me. H would never talk to openly about being with Randy unless he knew I knew for sure. I almost swallowed my tongue.

"Jesus guys, how much did you tell each other back in the day?" I shook my head, trying to have some saintlike charm I'm forever being told I have.

"More than you can imagine Cena" Hunter laughed, and I fought the urge to punch him.

Hunter eyed me, something about the way he was looking at me annoyed the hell out me, it unnerved me.

"So, Orton. What you doing tonight?" I froze. If it had been 6 months ago, that would have been a friendly invite out with some of the boys. Now I realized how much I truly missed in conversations in the locker room. He just asked Randy out. My jaw clenched as I turned back to my bag grabbing some shoes. Sliding them on, I glanced at Randy in the over head mirror. He was staring at me, not even trying to hide it.

"Eating, sleeping. The usual"

"Shawn's coming into town, for Raw tomorrow, we where wondering if you wanted to come for a drink, for old times sakes?"

Something Randy had months ago replayed in my head, _"They're fantastic to watch while you're tied up to a chair for desert"_I gulped. My chest was tight and I felt sick.

According to the world, Randy was a very single, very high sex drived man. He had no reason to pull out of this offer.I ran the towel over my face neck and head, trying to ignore the panicking in my chest. I would not lose Randy, not to someone who already had a boyfriend AND a wife.  
>I'll Tell Stephanie if I have to.<p>

"Sorry man no can do, got a Make a Wish in the morning. Wouldn't be a good for either of us If i told your missus that I got fucked up with you and Shawn & ruined a dying kids dreams"

"Oh come on, just a few?" I could see in the mirror how Hunter was edging closer to Randy and once again the name clicked. He was called Hunter for a reason, and it certainly wasn't for his wrestling ability. I took a deep breath.

"H" he whispered harshly nodding to me, trying to get him to stop advancing on him, "I said no" he clearly stated loudly.

Hunter looked at Randy in the same strange way, he had looked at me before. Calculating. He looked back at me, and then back at Randy. The tension in the room was taste-able by now, and the penny once again dropped.

"You're sure, just not one drink?" Hunter hadn't taken his eyes off me but I snapped.

"Fucksake Hunter he said no!" the words rolled off my tongue too easily, in such a defensive tone.

The room was silent, Randy, Hunter and I all stood in a kind of triangle, all eying each other seeing what the next move was. It was like being in the triple threat matches with them all over again. I gulped.

"This" he started, "Doesn't concern you Cena" he tried. I knew I had to be careful, but I just couldn't.

"Public sexual harassment is everyone's problem is it not? At least that's what your wife's hand out says" my voice was dripping with implication. His eyes darkened, the way Randy's did and I gulped scared to think of the ideas running through his head.

"Its hardly harassment Cena, he'd need to dislike the attention for it to be harassment" He turned to Randy who hadn't said anything in what felt like years, "Aint that right Randy" Randy swallowed, mouth seeming to have gone dry, and moments too late he replied with.

"Yeah John, Never mind it" His voice was low and soft, he didn't believe a single word he was saying and that came across.

We met each others eyes, and he begged me to leave. But I couldn't, I couldn't leave him alone with him. I just couldn't. I pulled away from his gaze, turning back to my bag, starting to put all my ring gear back in it.

I glanced at the mirror and seen him once more edging towards Randy, who had his back to him also fixing his bag, pulling out dry clothes to wear. Before Hunter could lay a hand on him, I had crossed the room and grabbed his wrist.

"He fucking said no" I hissed lowly at him. He smirked down at me. Randy had turned so quickly, he was now pressed up against me, the heat of his body reminding me why I was currently having a staring contest with the boss's son in law.

"I would advise you to let go of me Cena" he said in a deadly tone.

"I would advice you to leave Hunter" I added in an equal tone.

I heard Randy visibly gulp, behind me. Hunter stood up straight and I let go of his wrist.

"You lied to me" he pointed and Randy and my hand twitched.

"Like you've never done it to save your own ass" Randy challenged back. Hunter took that one, knowing full well how much of a secret he and Shawn kept it for the first few years and even now only Randy and a select few others knew.

"I told you eventually" He shoot back.

"That's only because you wanted me involved! I would have never have found out otherwise!"

"Besides the point I still told you & you lied to me"

"You gotta do, what you gotta do Hunt, you got your boy & I've got mine. Secrets are kept for good reasons and we all know that"

He took a quick look at me, "I have to admit, when you said you'd found a replacement. I doubt you, but he's got all the makings of a great fuck, I'm pretty damn sure given the chance he would punch me right now." My eyes narrowed at him, "Very protective" he chuckled,"And that bite mark, signs of a screamer" My fist clenched "Good job kid"

"H just go see Shawn will you?" Randy asked in a tired tone.

"With pleasure" He walked around us towards the door"

"Oh and H?" He turned back to us, "The agreement still stands, I protect you're secret, you protect mine" He raised an eyebrow.

"The circumstances have changed since our last agreement though Randy"

"You've got a FUCK lot more to lose than I have" he challenged back, "& don't for one second think I wouldn't go there"

"Randy, don't try playing that card son-" He looked angered, more than I had ever seen him.

"If your gonna stand there & not agree to this, then I'm telling you to your face as a man exactly what will happen if you dare try ruin this for us" The corners of my mouth twitched when he called us, just that us. A collective word.

"Shawn & I have kids and everything you're willing to risk that for-"

"Me? Your the one fucking someone else every other night, your the one doing the risking not me" Randy hissed back, both men wanted to shout, but it was too risky in case anyone heard them.

Hunter was taking deep breaths, he was starting to scare me now, but by god neither of us where backing down.

"Fine, you're secrets safe. Happy?" He demanded,

"Yes, extremely" Randy wrapped an arm around my torso and I smiled. Hunters vision softened when he seen us.

"You guys looks good together" He noted, a small chuckle escaped my lips,

"See you around H, tell Shawn I said hey" he nodded pulling the door open and letting it fall behind him, all tension from the room gone.

We looked at each other and started laughing, "No more fucking in the showers" Randy concluded pulling me into him,

"No!" I agreed. He bit his lip, looking down at me,

"I love you John" his face broke out into a smile and I stood in shock, "I know i've never said it, but I hope you knew" I nodded.

"I love you too Randy" He kissed me once slowly. My whole body filling up with fire, my breath vanishing from my lungs.

"Come on get your stuff" I grabbed my bag, pushing it over my shoulder and he slipped his shoes and a jumper on finally fully dressed. Walking down the halls, we made our way out into the car.

"Randy, not to be a dick or anything" He laughed, "Why had you never said it before, I had"

"So have other people in the past & they just let me down. I was far too scared to let you in like that" he looked down, picking at a lose thread on the steering wheel.

"What changed?" I asked, not sure. His head snapped up.

"Are you fucking serious right now? What you just done for me. I..." he just chuckled and shrugged, "I know your in for the long hall and not just a few months of fun" he shrugged.

"It's gonna take a lot more than Hunter to scare me away" I smirked, as he pulled out of the parking space heading towards the hotel, to hide away from the world and just be ourselves. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think as far as this storyline goes. I am done.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I do have another Centon idea which will more than likely be more than one chapter long, so don't fear my darlings.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thank you to everyone who commented &amp; reviewed for my first slash story thing idk what to call it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you guys anyway.<strong>_


End file.
